fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream (ClumsyBM's Version)
Statistics Dream is a superior fusion element of Nightmare + Light + 500 Diamonds which equals a total of 2050 diamonds in total. This element contains extremely powerful spells that blind, stun, and even fast spells. Spells Visual Lust (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User forms 10 random dream visions that have unique abilities and do potential damage" The user begins forming 15 daydreams (when charged fully). These dreams are then shrunken down to a size of a nightmare blast. These dreams are then quickly launched towards the opponent. The 15 daydreams could be any of the 4 selected dreams. They have their own shape and abilities. Their name and abilities are: # Flight: Cancels the ability to use any transport spells for 5 seconds # Speed: Depletes speed for 5 seconds # Chaser: Auto aims towards the opponent # Death: Deals high damage and deals some damage over time for 3 seconds * This spell is similar to Rainbowfier Maximizer (Spectrum's multi-projectile) * Death is the most powerful bullet dealing 195 damage and dealing 95 damage over time doing a total of 485 dmg This spell consumes, 520 mana, deals 150 dmg per buller (except death), with a 10 second cooldown. Lucid Dreams (Contact Spell) "User throws the opponent in the air and begins to send a dream that does potential damage, and blind the opponent" When the opponent is close enough, the user grabs him, and throws him up to the air. Then, the user begins to throw a orb containing the lucid dream. This dream deals a high amount of damage and blinds the opponent when it's hit. * This spell costs 598 shards * The orb is a sparkling, color changing ball that contains the dangerous dream * The part where the user throws the opponent in the air was inspired by Arcane Adventures' water contact spell * Depending on what color the orb is before it hits, depends on what the color the blind will be This spell consumes 570 mana, deals 350 damage, with a 15 second cooldown Imagination (AoE Spell) "User uses his imagination to create a beautiful dream that shoots a beam that stuns, blinds, and deals a ton of damage" The user begins to quickly put his hands onto his head, and begins imagining something. The imagination is a gigantic crystal, that when it has been set on it's destination, shoots a beam full of dreams that do very high damage, blinds, and stuns for a few seconds. * This spell costs 878 shards * The beam comes from the crystal (which is actually a prism in the shape of a crystal) and shoots using light from the sun * It has been said that if it get hit by any light spells, the crystal will explode This spell consumes 695 mana, deals 355 damage, with a 10 second cooldown Sleeping Trance (Transportation Spell) "User begins to fall asleep while using his mouse to trance to the desired location" The user begins to fall asleep on a white cloud. This cloud is the transported to the desired location where the mouse cursor is. The cloud leaves a rainbow trail behind that lets any party members walk on for a few seconds. * This spell costs 900 shards * The cloud is the Little Fluffy Cloud from ROBLOX * Users who get hit by the cloud are blown away by its wind and deal some fair damage '' This spell consumes, 780 mana, deals 250 damage, with a 10 second cooldown'' Daydream (Ultimate Spell) "User flies into the sky in a orb of dreams. This orb begins creating lightning that then shoots continuous beams. These beams can do high damage as well as stunning the opponents down on the ground" The user levitates in the sky while also engulfing himself in a color changing orb of dreams. This orb suddenly begins to violently create crazy lightning bursts that charges the orb for 2 seconds. Then the orb begins to shoot continuous beams that can deal high damage and stun the opponents. * This spell costs 1278 shards * The beams deal 290 damage (there is a total of 15 beams shot per second) * The violent lightning was inspired by Angel's ultimate spell (Arcane Guardian) This spell consumes 1000 mana, deals 290 damage per bullet, with a 160 second cooldown Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.